


Pluto's Witch Daughter

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	1. Chapter 1

This was it, I thought, this was going to be my last school year at Hogwarts. My mother had brought me to Kings Cross and I was now boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time at this station.

"Kinda sad, right?" Layla asked as she looped her arm with mine. Layla was one out of two of my best friend. 

I nodded, "I'll miss riding the train with you guys."

The two of us brought our luggage onto the train and went looking for a department. 

"Kori! Layla!" we heard an all too familiar voice call out and we looked behind us to see Florence, the third person in our trio, stick her head out of one of the departments.

We turned around and made our way to her, which wasn't all that difficult since we were very early. "Pixie!" Layla yelled happily and nearly suffocated our smallest friend in a bear hug. 

"Love you too," Florence mumbled against Layla's chest. I laughed and brought mine and Layla's trunk into the department.

As Layla had finally released our friend, I gave her a quick hug and the three of us sat down. "So, what were you up to in the summer?" Layla asked, "Any demigod stuff happen?"

Florence and I exchanged a look, "Maybe?" I answer and Florence is suddenly very interested in her dark green fingernails. "There could have been a war," she mumbles.

"What?" our pink-haired friend exclaimed, "And you didn't bother to send an owl, 'Sorry if we don't come back next year we could be eaten by a Hellhound'?"

I lift a hand, "Hellhounds don't attack daughters of Pluto."

"That's not the point," Layla grumbled. She knew that Florence, or Pixie to us, was a daughter of Demeter and that I was a child of Pluto although she was not a demigod herself. 

"Well, I couldn't write," I say, showing a new scar on my right hand that went along my arm, "broken hand."

Layla's gaze now fixed on Pixie but the brunette girl was luckily saved by our department door opening. Eleanor Heart stuck her head in the department, "Any place left?" she asked.

Pixie and I nodded quickly and Eleanor opened the door wider so that her brother, Carrick, could enter behind her. The two Heart twins had been on the Quidditch Team with me last year. They were both known for being amazing beaters and incredibly beautiful.

Both of them had piercing blue eyes, black hair, and high cheekbones. They were also both tattooed on their arms but they hid that with spells from the Professors had Hogwarts.

The two sat down and Carrick smirked at Layla, "Nice hair."

Layla's hair had been blonde when I first met her in our first year, then over the holidays she had died it red and after the next break, she had another hair colour again. She just loved changing the colour and style of her hair and now it was trimmed to her shoulders and coloured pastel pink. 

"I'd say the same to you but it looks like you haven't seen a hairdresser in a while," Layla replied. 

Eleanor laughed at the face her brother pulled. "I told him he should go before school begins again but he was too lazy."

"I wasn't lazy. I was training my voice," he replied as we felt the train start moving. Carrick wanted to become a singer after he finished school and 'training his voice' was his excuse for everything.

Layla looked at him sceptically but then brightened up, "Anyway, I'm really excited. Are you going to try to get in?" she asked.

"Get where in?" I asked and I could see that Pixie was looking as confused as I was. 

"Sometimes I wonder which of us is really muggle-born," Layla said with a sigh. "The Triwizard Tournament! It's now nearly been 15 years that Harry Potter won the cup."

Pixie locked at us, "You're not really planning on trying to enter, are you?"

"I'll try." the twins spoke in unison.

Layla lifted her hands, making the sun that came through the window shine on her dark red coloured fingernails, "I definitely won't. I have no death wish."

The group looked at me now. "Of course I will." I gave them a strange look, "Did you really think I wouldn't sign up to something reckless where I could die? Do you even know me?" I feigned hurt as I laid my hand against my chest.

"It's a shame really." Leyla said, "You'll be so busy with that stuff, you won't even have the time to sneak out on an MCR concert with me."

"I promise to sneak out on the one in August," I told her. 

"But that's next year!" she cried.

Carrick spoke up. "Even if none of us is chosen as Champion, Hogwarts will be so full that it will be difficult to get away."

"Trust me," Pixie told him, "If there's a Layla, there's a way."

"Like when she convinced Trelawney that the tea leaves said we'd all die if the Divination classes won't be cancelled for three weeks." I piped up.

We laughed and Layla had to laugh too, that was maybe one of her favourite achievements and there were many. Kori and Pixie often joked that she was probably related to Aphrodite and Athena.

As we had calmed down again, our department door was opened, "Car for anything of the trolley, dearies?" the Trolley witch asked us. 

We quickly ordered what we wanted and then made ourselves comfortable in the department again.

After a while of eating and joking around, we started to play truth or dare. "I dare you to eat this bean," I told Carrick and handed him a baby blue bean of my package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 

He took it and inspected it before putting it in his mouth. He grimaced and spit it into a plastic bag we were using for our candy wrappers. "Soap!" he screeched and stuck his tongue out. 

His sister laughed at him and then turned to Layla, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

Eleanor thought for a moment. "If you had to sleep with anyone of last years Quidditch team, who would it be?"

"Seth?" she asked, "Or Aiken, I don't know. Last years Quidditch Team only had good-looking people in it."

"I'm offended that you didn't choose me," Carrick told her. "Does our love mean nothing to you?"

"You let Kori get hit by a badger last year. That's a minus point." the pink-haired girl replied.

Carrick gasped, "I would never."

"No, I actually I have to agree," Eleanor said, "If I remember correctly, you were too busy ogling the enemy."

"Well, who can blame him," I said. "The Gryffindor players are pretty hot."

Pixie smirked and elbowed me, "Does that mean your finally over your long-time crush?"

I hid my face in my hands, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ooh, do tell." Eleanor encouraged my long-haired friend.

"It was about three years ago..." Pixie started.

"...when our little Kori here met an, what did she call it?" Layla asked Pixie.

"Absolute Goddess." Pixie nodded. "She also said she was the most beautiful human being she's ever seen."

"You know, when they first met they tried to kill each other." Layla explained, "And thus, this little nut fell in love."

"Does she know?" Eleanor asked her.

Pixie shook her head hard enough for her long brown locks to fall all over the place, "She's too much of a chicken to tell her."

"I hate you guys," I muttered as I hid my face in Pixie's hair. 

Little did I know that my four friends shared a knowing look and came to a silent agreement that would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were almost there, we kicked Carrick out of the department so that we could change. Once we were all wearing our black cloaks and blue ties, we got Eleanor's brother back in again.

"Do you think there will be classes?" I asked Layla. She now had her cat on her lap and was petting the white and grey animal.

My pink-headed friend frowned, "I honestly don't know."

"I don't think so," Eleanor spoke up. "We wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"They can't just not teach us anything," Pixie told us. "We'll have to learn for the final exams at the end of the year."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

We continued talking about the upcoming school year until we arrived in Hogsmeade. Getting out of the train, we heard the familiar sound of Hagrid calling all the first years to him.

"Is it just me or they getting smaller and smaller?" Layla asked.

"Or, you know, we're growing." Pixie remarked.

I put I arm on her head, "Well, you aren't." I joked. She pushed my arm off her and stuck her tongue out at me.

The three of us made our way to one of the carriages and got in. "The only thing that makes me sad is that there won't be any Quidditch this year," I told the two.

"You don't now that." Layla said, "There could be some is one of the Tasks. Then you could at least watch."

"But I want to play it," I told her, "I'll never be able to do that again."

"You could become a professional Quidditch player." Pixie shrugged.

I shook my head, "I want to be an Auror or do something in New Rome."

I knew that Pixie wanted to either be a professor for Herbology or join me in New Rome and Layla ad often joked that she would be Headmaster of Hogwarts one day and then bring the Wardrobe and the school materials up to date.

When the carriage stopped and we followed the stream of Students into the Great Hall, we got to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with the rest of our house. As everyone was seated, we patiently waited for the first years to be sorted.

Layla, Pixie, and I tried to guess where they were going to be placed and most of the time at least one of us was right. 

"I swear, each year there are more of them," Kurt complained from next to me. Kurt, a blue-eyed guy with blond curls, had also been on the Quidditch team last year, although he had only been a substitute. 

Zoe nodded on the other side of the table, her brown hair was braided in one large braid that reached her shoulders, "They're only doing this to keep us from our food."

"As many of you should already know," McGonnagal, our Headmaster, spoke, "We will once again be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." There was a round of applause before she continued, "The classes will take place like usual until the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive at the end of next month." There were a few groans heard, "But for now, let's start the meal." she sat down and food appeared on the tables in front of us.

We all put plenty of food on our plates and Pixie and I started a small fire in my cup so that we could sacrifice some food for our parents. 

That night we went to bed with very full stomachs.

The first day of school was a Thursday which meant that our first class was Herbology. Layla, Pixie, and I had made sure that we had pretty much the same classes for our last two years so it would be easier to study together.

As we entered the Greenhouse, Professor Longbottom was already there as were most of the Hufflepuffs with who we had Herbology.

"Goodmorning, Class." the Professor said, "Does anyone know what the name of the plant is that we will study today?" he pointed at a plant that was in front of him and on fire.

Pixies hand shot up. She knew every plant due to her heritage. "Miss Sutton." Professor Longbottom said.

"The Fire Seed Plant."

"Correct, 10 points to Ravenclaw and who knows where this plant is found?"

Pixie's hand shot up again along with a few others. The Professor this time called on a Hufflepuff, which earned them some points.

We then continued our Plant lesson and Layla and I mainly joked around and made plant puns. 

After that, we had Care of Magical Creatures together where we studied Puffskeins.

The day went on and on and so went the weeks until it was the end of October and the other schools were about to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that I noticed was the giant ship that came over the lake and brought the Durmstrang students. Then, as most of the students went to see whats happening, we saw a giant carriage pulled by Pegasi through the air.

"Come on Students!" we heard the Headmistress call. "Everyone into the Great Hall, please!"

We reluctantly turned around and made our way into the hall. Although it was Saturday, we were all dressed in our formal school clothes. The Durmstrang boys then entered the school and sat themselves down at different tables.

Soon also the Beauxbatons girls came in and sat down at different tables. Since they had first re-started the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, there had been two more Tournaments, one held in Sweden and one in France. I had been there to the one in France and already met some of the other students but I was twelve and they looked very different with 17.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." Headmistress McGonagall spoke. "The Tournament will start after the Meal and then you can put your name in the Goblet of Fire." she made a hand gesture and the Goblet appeared on a stand next to her. She sat back down as the students applauded.

"Kori, is that you?" someone asked and before I realized that it was Latin, I answered in the same language, "Depends who's asking." I turned and saw one of the Beauxbatons girls. "It is you," she said happily, in English this time, making her French accent very prominent. Before I could say anything, the girl pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Marie." I laughed. Marie-Louside Bellegarde was a Roman demigod and daughter of Venus, which was not difficult to find out if you looked at her. She was tall but not too tall and skinny but not too skinny and had flawless skin and flawless dark brown hair.

"Who is this?" she asked, looking at Florence and Layla.

"I'm Layla." Layla introduced herself. "And this is Florence."

Marie shook hands with both.

"Florence is from the other side of the Family," I told Marie.

"Ah, are there more of us here?" she asked.

"If there were, Kori wouldn't know." Pixie laughed. "She doesn't really talk with a lot of people."

"Oui, that's how she always was." Marie sat down next to me and we began eating, after sacrificing some food.

"So, will anyone of you enter?" Marie asked, "I don't have to ask if Kori does."

Pixie and Layla shook their heads. "Are you?" Pixie asked.

"Oui, I am." she nodded.

"Oh shit."

Our heads turned to Layla who hid under the table. 

"What's wrong?" Pixie asked.

"I thought he was a muggle." she squeaked as a guy came walking towards them.

As he spoke, his voice was very deep and I knew that Layla would find that and his sharp jawline, dark hair and bright eyes very attractive. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl named Layla?"

We faked our best confused looks.

"She has blue eyes," he described, "and light blue hair."

"Ohh, that Layla." I nodded, "She's re-doing some homework. You'll probably find her on the Astronomy tower. It's the highest one." he nodded and walked off.

As he had left the hall, Pixie tapped Layla's shoulder. "You can come up again, he's gone." 

This procedure was not new to them. It sometimes happened that a past boyfriend or fling found Layla and then we usually led them away from her.

As the feast ended, the tables were moved to the side and the goblet was put in the middle with a spell around it so that nobody under 17 could enter their name.

"Does one of you have something to write?" I asked. "I forgot my bag." 

Pixie stuck her hands in the pockets of her cloak and got out some post its and a ballpoint pen.

"Thank you." I wrote my name on the upper note and pulled it off the stack. Folding it once in half, I threw it into the goblet which turned bright blue for a moment.

Marie went after me and put her name in.

"You want to stay with us?" Layla asked. "We still have two free beds in our dorm."

Pixie smirked, "Layla can be very persuasive. She managed to make McGonagall let us three stay in one."

Marie looked at me, "And she's surely mortal?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we spent mostly showing Marie the school grounds and then after dinner, the tables of the Great Hall were pushed aside again and transformed into banks that were similar to ones that you could find in school gyms.

One side of the hall was for Hogwarts Students and the other two for the students that had come from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but most of the students were just sitting where they wanted with the people that they knew from the past tournament and talking quietly with them.

McGonagall entered the Hall with the Headmasters of the other two schools and everyone fell silent as she flicked her wand and made the cup appear in the middle of the room. "Attention Students," she said although she already had the attention of everyone. "We will now choose the champions for each school."

We all cheered and applauded until McGonagall made a hand gesture for us to be silent and we quieted down again. She once again made a gesture with her wand and the cup turned red. It flamed up and spit out a yellow post it. I held my breath as McGonagall read.

"Eric Savin?" she asked and I released my breath. 

A guy stood up and walked towards McGonagall and I saw that it was the guy that had been looking for Layla yesterday. The crowd cheered as McGonagall held out her arm, pointing at a room at the end of the Great Hall and Headmaster of Durmstrang followed after him.

Then, another piece of paper was spit out of the goblet and McGonagall caught it. " Marie-Louside Bellegarde?" 

I gave Marie a half hug as she stood up and walked through the sea of cheering people. McGonagall nodded her head before Marie walked after the Durmstrang Champion with here Headmistress hot on her heels.

I was so busy watching Marie leave that I didn't notice another piece of paper shooting out of the goblet until McGonagall called out, "And our Hogwarts Champion is...Kori Shepherd!"

Pixie squealed next to me and pushed me forward, "Go, go, go." I grinned slightly as I walked towards McGonagall who made a gesture for me to get into the room at the end of the Great Hall.

As I entered, Marie attacked me in a hug. "I knew it would be you. I just knew it." she pulled back from the hug and looked at me, "But just so you know, I won't go easy on you."

I laughed, "I would be disappointed if you did."

*****

After having been gratulated by Professor McGonagall, we were sent to go to bed so that we could wake up early tomorrow again. 

"I can't believe you got in!" Layla squealed as I entered our dormitory. I had shadow-travelled there so I could avoid the other students. Marie had to stay with her school now since she was a champion too.

"Does that mean you don't have to write the exams?" Pixie asked sitting on her bed with her pet jabberknoll, Flax, on her shoulder, "Because then I'm jealous."

I laughed, "Technically not but it's the final year so I have to take them but I'll have a few more months time to learn."

"I guess that's fair." Pixie nodded.

"So when is the first task?" Layla asked from her bed, where she had now sat down on. 

I began changing into an oversized ACDC shirt as I told her, "November 24 and I have no idea what it is."

"We have less than a month to help you train!" Pixie exclaimed as I sat down on my bed.

I shot her a look, "Who says I need to train?"

"Didn't you break your hand during summer break?" Layla asked, "I don't think you got to train a lot during that."

Pixie nodded, "Leo told the camp what happened, you know."

I groaned and hid my face in the pillow as Layla asked, "Well how  _did_  you break it?"

Seeing as I wasn't going to tell her anything, Pixie explained, "When our camps were trying to come to an agreement and form an alliance, an Eidolon possessed Leo and made him attack the Roman Camp. Kori was one of the only demigods who got wounded but then their camp declared war on our camp and Kori being Kori didn't tell anyone she was wounded."

"I didn't know it was that bad," I said into my pillow.

"Anyway," Pixie continued, "After a while, Reyna noticed and sent her to the infirmary. She was forbidden to leave for a month and she's still a bit grumpy about missing the final battle."

"It's just not fair, I could have fought in my Animagus form or something."

"I just can't believe you." Layla shook her head. "Normal people would stay as far away as possible from stuff like that."

"Then I'm not normal people," I mumbled. "Can we sleep now?"

Layla grumbled something about reckless demigods as she shut the dark blue curtains around her bed.

I huffed and rolled over, making myself comfortable before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kori, wake up!" Pixie shook me awake. 

I shot up, my hand flying to my ring, "What's attacking?"

"Pretty sure McGonagall is going to attack if you don't get your ass downstairs."

I groaned and crawled out of bed. Quickly, I changed into my uniform and brushed my hands through my choppy black hair. 

Layla gave me a disappointed look.

"What?"

Layla sighed and came towards me with a brush. "You're going to an important interview." She then began attacking my hair with her brush until she was satisfied. "There." she put the brush on her bed and then ushered me out of the room.

As we came through the common room, it was luckily empty since most of the students were currently eating breakfast. Only  prisma, Layla's cat, was there, sleeping on one of the armchairs.

Pixie and Layla led me to a room and said their goodbyes before leaving to go to the great hall after promising to get me some food as well.

I entered the room and saw that there was a long table on one side of the room where two wizards were talking to each other. Marie was quietly talking with Eric in one corner of the room and a woman with long black hair was holding a camera and watching the other champions. 

One of the wizards looked at me "And there is our last Champion. Now, we can almost start with the Weighing of the Wands."

I gave Marie a confused look, "They want to make sure our wands work well." she explained with her thick French accent lacing her words.

The man who had first spoken nodded, "And there will be a foto shooting and an interview."

I groaned inwardly and nodded my head, moving towards Marie and Savin. The woman with the long black hair was still watching us. She was wearing yellow robes that strangely suited her. 

"Who is that?" I asked quietly.

Savin gave me a confused look. "Surely you know Selina Fenetre?"

I shook my head and he looked at Marie who explained, "Kori doesn't really read newspapers." she then turned to me, "She's a reporter for the Daily Prophet."

Soon, McGonagall entered with a man I knew from Diagon Alley, Mr Ollivander. He was a wandmaker and the one who had sold me my wand. It's said that he also sold Harry Potter his first wand.

McGonagall sat down at the table with the two wizards and made three chairs appear in front of it where we quickly sat down on. Then the door opened again and The Headmistress of Beauxbatons and the Headmaster of Durmstrang sat down next to McGonagall.

"I assume you all know Mr Ollivander already," McGonagall spoke and out of the corner of my eye I saw Selina Fenetre get out a notebook and a pen. "He will check your wands to make sure they are in good condition before the Tournament and Mrs Shepherd" she looked at me, "Professor Stone is already working on a potion that will make sure you can't use your Animagus form in the Tournament." 

I nodded although I was slightly disappointed.

Mr Ollivander stepped forwards, "Madame Bellegarde, could you step forwards, please."

Marie nodded and stood up, walking towards the wandmaker and gave him her wand. 

The wandmaker hummed and swirled the wand a bit, inspecting it and making a few sparks appear at the tip, "eleven inches," he nodded to himself, "slightly yielding flexibility. Made of Silver Lime wood with a Unicorn hair core," he inspected it some more and then let a few birds appear out of the tip, "Yes, very nice." he handed the wand back to Marie.

The dark-haired beauty sat back down next to me and put her wand away as Ollivander said, "Mr Savin." Savin walked towards him and handed his wand to the man. He lifted it to his eyes and overlooked the wand. Then he turned it a couple of times, Fir wood and dragon heartstring," he nodded, "quite bendy flexibility," he hummed, "9 3/4 inches." he then let some sparks come out of the wand and nodded, "good." he gave the wand back to Savin.

As Savin walked back to his seat, Ollivander turned to me, "That leaves us with you, Mrs Shepherd."

I stood up and gave him my wand. It was black and had a very smooth surface but still a few forms at the very end and right infront of where my hand gripped it. 

Olivander smiled, "Ah, this is one of mine." he nodded, "I remember selling this seven years ago." he hummed, "Ebony wood, twelve and a half inches with a dragon heartstring," he nodded  to himself once again, "unbending flexibility," he let black smoke appears from its tip. "Yes yes, very good."

After the wand inspection, Ollivander left again and we were photographed by Selina Fenetre. After that, we were interviewed and then sent to our classes.

I snuck into Charms in the middle of the lesson and sat down next to Layla as Flitwick was repeating a few charms for us that we needed in the final exam.

"How was it?" Lyla whispered to me while handing over a sandwich. 

I chewed quickly and shrugged, "We were interviewed and Ollivander checked our wands."

"Mrs Shepherd, Mrs Ward, would you please pay attention," Flitwick said and they quickly turned to the Professor.

 


End file.
